What If
by ilovecrimedramas
Summary: Tag to season four episode two: Imperfect Storm. What if Evan wasn't okay after the explosion? What if he didn't just fall in some temporary tattoos and lose his hearing for a while?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Royal Pains, nor do I have any claims on the characters, ideas, etc.**

**What If**

**Chapter: 1**

One second he was happy—standing by Jill and watching the fireworks. And the next—his world was falling apart.

He had felt so great, the fireworks were beautiful and so was Jill. Harbor Fest was going great. But then all of a sudden everything got hot and bright and loud. It felt like a heat wave. Looking around for the source of the explosion, his eyes were brought to bright colors dancing in the park. His mind had barely wrapped around what had happened when Jill yelled.

"Hank, the park is full of people."

Then it hit him. Not just this moment, but every moment since his annoying younger brother dragged him out to the Hamptons after his engagement fell apart. The person that he cared for the most was down there, the one that had always been there for him and the reason why he was here today.

"Evan!"

He was frozen. Had this really happened? Was his little brother okay? His sightless, horrified stare didn't show him anything until there was a hand waving in his face.

"Hank, are you okay? It's alright. I'm sure Evan's fine, Hank?" Jill was still waving her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. She was afraid that he would go into shock. Even though Evan might be in danger she had to do something to calm his brother down, "Hank?"

Hank needed to get a grip. He knew that. He had to cope. Sure, Evan was probably fine. What were the chances that he had gotten hurt? He finally snapped out of it. He looked up to see a very worried Jill.

"I'm fine, we need to go down and help. Evan and Ernie are down there!"

Jill quickly agreed and they fled to the elevator. So many people were trying to get down so they had to wait for nearly ten minutes, though it felt like an eternity. They both were getting impatient. Their brothers could be hurt. They both were down at their booths near the explosion.

Not wanting to wait any longer they looked at each other and silently decided to take the stairs. It only took them two minutes to get down from the fourth floor. They hurried into the crowd of people rushing out of the park.

The crowd was so loud that he didn't even hear her yell to him. All of a sudden she was just gone. When he turned around to see where she went all he could see was her head disappearing through the crowd. Maybe she had spotted Evan. He soon started through the crowd trying to follow her. When he came to an opening he saw her arguing with some firemen.

Hank walked up behind her and touched her waist. She turned sharply and gave him the "help me" expression. "Ernie's booth is right around the corner and they won't let me go check on him."

"Excuse me, why can't we pass here?"

One fireman replied, "It's not safe. You guys need to evacuate the park right away. We're still putting out fires. There are too many hotspots around that corner. It got hit the most."

Jill started to tear up. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're not sure. We can't to get too close until we get the fires out. It's still too dangerous."

They both looked in that direction for the first time and saw a fire ablaze over all the booths in that area. Jill pulled Hank into a hug. She couldn't hold in her tears. Hank tried to comfort her but at the same time he was trying to remember where Evan's booth was. Hank was starting to remember when Jill sprung up out of their embrace.

"Hank, Evan's booth is right there." She pointed to the strongest part of the fire. "His was only two down from Ernie's."

This time it was Hank who needed the comforting. Jill started to put her hand on his shoulder but he pulled away. He started running back towards where the firemen were putting out the fire.

Jill yelled after him, "Where are you going?"

Hank tried to run past the fireman but they stopped him. "I thought we told you to evacuate."

Hank needed to see if his little brother was alright. "I'm a doctor and I want to help."

The fireman thought for a while. "Alright, but you listen to the firemen down there. Is she a doctor too?" The fireman pointed at Jill.

Hank could see that she wanted to go check on Ernie so he told a little white lie. "Yeah, can she come with me?"

"Alright, but don't get in there way, alright" he replied. "Just be careful." Hank and Jill nodded and started rushing towards the flaming booths.

**People suggested that I should write an alternate Royal Pains Imperfect Storm ending so I tried. Please comment, what do you want to happen next? Also a special thanks to my betas, Splashes-of-silver and Arlothia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Royal Pains, nor do I have any claims on the characters, ideas, etc. Sorry this one is a little short, life has been pretty hectic lately.**

**What If**

**Chapter: 2**

"_Alright, but don't get in there way, alright?" he replied. "Just be careful." Hank and Jill nodded and started rushing towards the flaming booths_.

There was a dull roar throughout the park. Children were screaming, people were rushing, and hoses were spraying. Hank and Jill went past dozens of small fires and headed straight towards where the explosion had gone off.

The flames were still blazing, and many of the booths still hadn't been touched by the water hose that was desperately trying to stop the flames. They snuck past the firemen and headed straight into the inferno.

It actually would have been pretty romantic if it hadn't been for the whole dangerous part and the fact that their brothers were missing. They walked down the path that was surrounded by flames of a million colors. The water droplets from the hoses were sparkling, reflecting the colors right back. They were landing in Jill's hair, and it was quite a beautiful sight.

The two finally came upon Ernie's booth. Jill started to search frantically for any member of her family. When it seemed no one was there she didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Were they already safe? Or were they blown to bits? She started to sob openly, her shoulders were violently shaking. Was her family okay?

Hank knew he should comfort her but he needed to find Evan. In the end his conscience wouldn't let him leave her like this. He went over to Jill and put his arm on her shoulder. "Jill, everything's going to be okay. They're probably outside of the park looking for you."

Jill knew that she was being over-emotional."You're right Hank, I'm being ridiculous. They're probably fine." Jill had seemed to have completely forgotten about Evan. "I need to go find them." She got up and started to run back the way they'd came from.

"Wait, Jill…." Hank started to yell but she was already gone. He watched her run down towards the end of the row of booths here a fireman stopped her. Hank knew that they weren't allowed back by the booths so he attempted to hide within the flames. He didn't care about a little burn- his brother needed him. Hank could barely hear Jill and the fireman talking from his hiding space.

"Ma'am what are you doing? It's not safe here."

Jill was too worried about her family to deal with this fireman. "I need to find my brother!"

"Ma'am are you okay? Are you alone?" The fireman looked towards the flaming booths. He swore that he had seen a man with her earlier.

Jill didn't have time for this, "Yes and yes, now please let me go."

The fireman got out of Jill's way just in time. She was already sprinting to the hospital tent.

The image of a bloodied and burned Evan flashed into Hank's mind. He needed to find his brother. The fireman was still looking in his direction, a very confused expression on his face. Hank needed to keep searching for his brother but if the fireman saw him he wouldn't get the chance to. He had two choices - either walk into the aisle and risk the fireman seeing him, or take a back way to the Hankmed booth. That would include gong through some heavy flames.

He would do anything for Evan, and he knew his baby brother would do the same. He just couldn't imagine a world with no Evan. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Evan. He decided to go with the second option. Hank was hiding behind Ernie's booth, which was only two booths from Evan's. If he went behind there weren't very many flames to go through.

Hank stood only two feet from the flames. Right across the line of fire was Hankmed's booth, and possibly his little brother. Just picturing Evan hurt or burned in any way gave Hank the courage to run through the fire.

There was a second of unbearable heat and then pain took over. His arms were stinging profusely. But nothing mattered when his little brother was in danger. The pain was in the back of his mind, all he could think about was his baby brother. Evan had to be around here somewhere.

Hank came up behind the Hankmed tent and started looking for Evan. He searched everywhere but Evan was nowhere to be found. Just when he started to think that he was overreacting, that Evan was probably okay and already out of the park, he heard something. Something that sounded like a moan.

He recognized two things right away. Firstly, that moan. It was the one that came from those patients who came into the emergency room. The ones that were brought in a little too late. The ones that didn't have much of a chance of walking back out of the hospital. It was the moan of the weak and it reminded him so much of his emergency room days.

The second thing was that he recognized the voice. He could he ever forget that voice? He'd heard it every day since he was four - sometimes when he wanted to, but mostly when he didn't. That was the voice of his little brother. The moaning got a little bit louder, and then it suddenly stopped.

Hank froze, he couldn't move a muscle. All around the park there were people talking, children crying, firemen yelling, and water flying all over the flames. But all Hank could hear was silence. No moaning, no breathing, nothing. Just deafening silence. Hank had to know if his brother was okay but his body wouldn't move. His mind was clouded with images of Evan as a kid. Evan's whole life flashing before Hank's eyes, But all of the sudden he heard the moaning again.

"Evan?"

**Please comment, what do you think should happen next?**

**Also a special thanks to my betas, Splashes-of-silver and Arlothia!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Royal Pains, nor do I have any claims on the characters, ideas, etc. Sorry this one is a really short, I took a break from Fanfiction this summer and I'm still getting back on my feet. **

**What If**

**Chapter: 3**

_Hank froze, he couldn't move a muscle. All around the park there were people talking, children crying, firemen yelling, and water flying all over the flames. But all Hank could hear was silence. No moaning, no breathing, nothing. Just deafening silence. Hank had to know if his brother was okay but his body wouldn't move. His mind was clouded with images of Evan as a kid. Evan's whole life flashing before Hank's eyes, But all of the sudden he heard the moaning again._

"_Evan?"_

This was a different kind of moan, one that was bone chilling. It was someone's pitiful last chance to stay alive. It suddenly stopped, which worried Hank even more.

He tried to call out his brother's name but his voice wouldn't work. His brain was numb and void. He had to face reality, this voice was his little brother and he felt terrible for not being able to protect him from this.

He snapped out of his trance when he felt heat on his left side, the fire was moving closer and closer to him and Evan, they needed to get out of here.

He mustered up some courage and jumped over the collapsed wall of the Hankmed booth, dodging some fallen beams he came upon a large pile of debris.

That's when he saw it, a big mop of brown curls that reminded him of his own. There was only one other person that could be.

He gasped and barely whispered, "Evan."

He was relieved to finally have found his brother. His relief was swiftly dismissed after he realized the curls were all he could see. His brother was trapped under a big wooden table. Just from the scene in front of him he could tell what happened. When his brother heard the explosion he jumped under the table for protection. That would have been a smart idea if the whole booth hadn't have fallen down and crushed the table pinning him underneath.

"Evan, Evan can you hear me. Are you okay?" Hank knew there was a slim chance of him being conscious and responding but somewhere down deep his hope faded a little when all he heard was silence.

Hank cleared his mind of all his worry; he needed to find a way to get Evan out from underneath the debris. It seemed that when the booth collapsed it hit the table but slid off mostly. Hank figured he could lift the table and pull Evan out by himself.

Hank cautiously walked towards Evan and the collapsed table. He kneeled down and with all his might shoved the table over with a grunt. There was just enough space for him to shimmy Evan out from underneath. He grabbed Evan's waist and pulled him out. It took some time and effort but he finally got his brother out from underneath the debris.

Hank kneeled over his brother and noticed a few things. He was pale, too pale. His skin was pure white and he was cold. Hank reached over and checked his neck for a pulse; he was shocked to feel how cold he was. His pulse was weak but was there nonetheless. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding since the explosion first went off. His brother was alive!

His breathing was shallow and Hank noticed his pants were bloody. He rolled up the left pant leg to find a quite broken ankle. It was one of the worst he had ever seen, and this is coming from a Brooklyn emergency room doctor. It was swollen like five times its normal size, bloody and oozing. When he leant down to swipe off what looked like a piece of debris stuck in the wound. Hank jumped up startled, he swore for a second that the debris look like a piece of bone. When Hank leaned down again to investigate he discovered this was truly the worst break he had ever seen. Evan's bone was sticking right out of the wound.

Hank started to gag. Sure he's seen things bad like this but none of them were his brother, the reason he was here, and a person that he truly cared about more than anything in the world. Hank had to pull himself together and get help for his brother. He was just glad there wasn't anything else wrong with his brother. He brushed some of Evan's hair off his face and touched his arm to console himself.

He felt something warm and wet; when he pulled his hand off and looked at he discovered it was a crimson shade of red. Evan was bleeding! Hank then realized for the first time that Evan's sleeve was ripped. He ripped off the sleeve entirely and examined the wound. It looked as though when the booth fell a piece of debris sliced Evan's arm really bad. The cut was deep and went from his shoulder down to right above his wrist. It reminded of that time in the emergency room when a man came in with a chainsaw wound. And that man was still in better shape than Evan.

He needed help now, or Evan wasn't going to make it. When he reached for his phone he discovered that it fell out sometime while he was running, no doubt it was melting somewhere in the flames of the park. Hank was going to have to leave Evan's side to get help. He made his decision quick; the fire was spreading fast to where they were. He brushed Evan's cheek before taking off back into the chaos.

**Please comment, what do you think should happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Royal Pains, nor do I have any claims on the characters, ideas, etc. Sorry, it has been a long time since I have updated. I've decided I am to busy during the year so I will only write during the summer. This year I won't leave a story unfinished for nine months. **** Again sorry to the followers of this story. You might want to reread the first chapters to refresh your brains of what is happening.**

**What If**

**Chapter: 4**

_He needed help now, or Evan wasn't going to make it. When he reached for his phone he discovered that it fell out sometime while he was running, no doubt it was melting somewhere in the flames of the park. Hank was going to have to leave Evan's side to get help. He made his decision quick; the fire was spreading fast to where they were. He brushed Evan's cheek before taking off back into the chaos._

Bounding over fallen booths and dodging fire Hank had only traveled a couple meters when he was spotted by a fireman and shouted at.

"Hey, what are you doing back there!? You're that doctor. . ."

Hank wasn't listening, all that mattered was Evan. He cut off the fireman, "I need help, my brother needs help!"

It was then the man realized Hanks arms were burned, not to mention his pale complexion and labored breathing.

"Sir, are you okay?" Not waiting for a response the man grabbed Hank's unburned forearm and started to lead him to the triage tent. "You'll be just fine doc, just come with me."

Hank struggled and tried to break free from his grip. Whenever he fought it harder it just stung more, the natural pain killer adrenaline was wearing off and his burns were really hurting. The fireman pulled Hank all the way to the triage tent struggling the whole way.

"Stop, you need to help my brother, ugh, let go of me!" Finally once inside the tent the man let go. Hank tried to run out of the tent but was stopped by a surprisingly strong nurse.

"Sir, calm down. Okay?" She looked into Hank's eyes with her blue pools of calm and gentleness. "What happened to you? Why are you so worked up?" Hank visibly relaxed and started to explain. She gave him no time to even start. "Alright, let's take a look at those burns."

When Hank tried to pull away she gave him a stern glare that stopped him right in his tracks. She tried to dress his wounds as best as she could with what they had at the park. This was not an easy task with Hank rushing her the whole time. A couple minutes later she finally released Hank with some directions.

"Go to the hospital tomorrow and get it checked out further," receiving a doubtful looks from Hank she went on, "I mean it!"

Hank answered with a forced smile and just about leaped off of the bed after she spoke, "Just go if you are such in a hurry."

Hank almost started to run back to Evan's booth when he remembered why he even came back to the tent. Help, he needed help. Just as a he was about to yell Jill walked in with two paramedics. She spotted Hank and waved him over.

"I'm sorry Hank, for leaving, I just needed to know Ernie was alright." Being the caring person he is Hank said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Where's Ernie, is he alright?!" Receiving a nod and following Jill's eyes Hank turned around to see a nurse bandaging Ernie's hand. Other than that he looked perfectly fine. Turning back to Jill Hank was given a concerned look.

"Are you okay Hank?" She said looking at his bandaged arms. "Where is Evan?"

Dismissing her first question Hank answered Jill with unthinkable speed. He had the two paramedics and Jill headed toward Evan and the booth in no time.

The fires were just about calmed down and they passed the line of firefighters easily with the flash of two paramedic badges and the obvious medical supplies they were carrying.

Altogether Hank was only away from Evan's side for a little over five minutes. Sprinting to where he left his poor little brother, all Hank could think about was if he was fast enough. Where those five minutes that went by so fast for Hank the same for Evan. He tried not to think that they weren't that his brother hadn't survived because he left his side for help and ran into some petty obstacles. Maybe those five minutes were the longest and most painful in all of Evan's life.

Pushing those horrid thoughts away the small group of Hank, Jill, and the two paramedics approached Evan's booth.

**Reviews are golden!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Royal Pains, nor do I have any claims on the characters, ideas, etc. **

**What If**

**Chapter: 5**

_Altogether Hank was only away from Evan's side for a little over five minutes. Sprinting to where he left his poor little brother, all Hank could think about was if he was fast enough. Where those five minutes that went by so fast for Hank the same for Evan? He tried not to think that they weren't that his brother hadn't survived because he left his side for help and ran into some petty obstacles. Maybe those five minutes were the longest and most painful in all of Evan's life. _

_Pushing those horrid thoughts away the small group of Hank, Jill, and the two paramedics approached Evan's booth._

Remembering from last time Hank led everyone over a fallen beam. He was glad that the area was no longer on fire. Not that it mattered. He would have gone through the flames again to get to his little brother.

Being the gentleman that he is Hank turned around to help Jill over the beam and then went to where he left his brother.

He didn't know how it was possible but his brother looked even worse. Hank started to panic, he had left Evan and his brother died all alone. Even if Evan didn't become conscious before passing. He knew Evan would have felt Hank's presence before he bid farewell to the world. Hank sunk down to his knees and looked away from his brother's poor body. He couldn't believe this was happening, Evan was always so alive. He was the life of the party. His little brother always had enough life in him to spread it around. To make others happy who haven't smiled in a while.

Hank gave up and completely sunk to the ground, tears were falling down his cheeks. He was the worst brother in the world. Well not anymore he wasn't. That morbid thought just shook Hank harder and he began to full out sob in front of Jill and the paramedics that were still lugging equipment over the fallen beam.

"Hank," Jill spoke quietly. "What are you doing? You haven't even checked for a pulse. I can see his chest rising and falling. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get over there to help your brother!"

Hank was knocked out of his self pity party in less than a second. This was exactly how long it took for Jill's words to sink in. His brother was still alive; his brother was breathing. Hank put himself together and stumbled to where his brother lay. Feeling for a pulse Hank felt tears coming down his face again. This time they were not the tears of a lost brother but the tears of a hopeful one.

Hank reached over to touch his brother's uninjured arm. He needed to feel his brother to know that he was alive; he also wanted to comfort him. Evan would not remember this but I guess that comforting was more for Hank's sake. Before he made contact with his brother one of the paramedics hit his hand away. Hank turned to give him a glare when he spoke.

"Don't touch him doctor, he could have a spinal injury." He glared at the paramedic. He knew the possibilities; he was a doctor for Pete's sake! Like touching Evan's arm was going to wreck his whole back! Calming down and thinking about what could have happened Hank apologized immediately. If he had a patient and was in the same situation he would have acted the same way. You don't want to take any chances. He mentally kicked himself for almost taking a risk with his own brother's life on the line.

One paramedic checked for a pulse while the other prepared the gurney board for Evan. Hank jumped at the opportunity to help and pulled the neck brace out of the bag and started to put it on Evan. He was stopped by a harsh word and a surprisingly strong arm.

"Doctor," the paramedic scolded, "If you don't stand back we are going to have to ask you to leave."

Normally Hank would have argued but knowing if he did Evan would have to wait longer for help, he kept quiet as leaving Evan's side was the last thing he wanted to do. The Paramedics worked quickly and skillfully. Their years of experience were easily seen as they braced Evan's neck and placed him on the gurney board. Just as they were about to heave up the board and head to the ambulance everyone heard a sharp intake of breath. Hank looked to Jill with a questioning look.

"Jill, what is it?" Jill didn't speak she just stared at Evan. Thinking there was something wrong Hank started to panic and looked down to meet some weary and dull blue eyes. He also took a sharp intake of air not expecting this to happen. Evan probably had a pretty decent head wound from being underneath the table when it collapsed. How in the world was he awake?

Hank quickly composed his shock and plastered a very sad smile on his face. All that you could see in his eyes was worry and concern. His brother looked as though he was in a daze; this man looked nothing like the Evan that Hank knew and loved. Sure his body was the same except for the bloody arm, bum ankle, and bruised head. It was the eyes; this man had no fire in his eyes. Evan's were always filled with a fiery passion, when he got excited his eyes looked as though they could burn you. Evan always said it was just Hank's envy. Well his exact words were, "You're just jealous of my awesome ideas Henry!" As Hank walked away Evan never failed to yell something like, "And my biceps!" Thinking back Hank was irritated whenever his brother pulled something like that. All Hank could do now was smile and think of the memory as happy.

He remembers the memory and pictured his brother like that; with a sense of humor and his signature smile. Still staring and trying to smile at his brother Hank spoke.

"It's alright buddy, we are going to the hospital right now. How are you feeling?"

How are you feeling, Hank thought back to himself. What was he thinking Evan would respond?! "Oh well I actually feel really good, never been better. This wound on my arm is just a scratch and my ankle barely hurts." Stupid Stupid Stupid. Hank mentally face palmed himself but deep down was hoping that was what Evan would say.

"Hurts Hank," Evan whispered Hank had to lean in closer to even understand what his bloodied little brother was trying to say. Just as Hank understood and opened his mouth to respond Evan's eyes rolled back up into his head. Hank was disappointed but surprised that Evan even lasted that long and was able to respond. His little brothers condition was starting to look up.

They arrived at the hospital tent and Evan was put into an ambulance, Hank jumped in before any EMT could decline. Jill said she would follow behind the ambulance and would call everyone to let them know what happened. Hank was glad that Jill was with him, he would never have remembered to call anyone in his state of mind.

The siren came on and the EMT started to close the ambulance door when suddenly there was screaming.

"WAIT, WAIT!" A hand reached in and blocked the door from closing.

**Reviews are golden! You thought it was a death fic for a little while in there, didn't you? Again reviews are golden!**


End file.
